


Diplomatic Relations

by brokenchesspieces



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenchesspieces/pseuds/brokenchesspieces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meetings with nobles are always terribly boring. At least the Inquisitor and the King of Ferelden can make their own fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomatic Relations

**Author's Note:**

> I blame a dream I woke up from on this entire thing.
> 
> Warning for possibly horribly written brief inexplicit smut.
> 
> Also unedited, so I apologize for mistakes and awkward sentences.

The gown was probably ruined, and Josephine was likely to be disappointed, but Ellana could not bring herself to care as she pulled the soaked velvet away from her skin as she kicked off her shoes. Maybe running off without completely knowing the land wasn't her best idea, but she had never been to the newly built vacation home outside of Denerim, nor the lands surrounding it.

And maybe temporarily kidnapping the King of Ferelden was an even worse one; however, neither wanted to sit around and discuss politics in a room of stuffy nobles as they 'celebrated' the completion of the getaway.

Both leaders could think of better uses of their time.

"Can you get this knot out?" she asked while tugging on the ribbon tying the back of her dress. Wet clothes would only cause for irritation against her skin.

A bit of splashing came from the creek they fell into—unaware the terrain suddenly dropped like it did—causing her to press her hand against her mouth to stifle her laughter when she turned to look. If there was ever a time he looked as 'un-kingly' as possible, this had to be it. Not that she thought it was a bad thing, of course. It was simply a bit of a surprise to her that it took this long to see the other in such a state with all the stories he told about his adventures before he was king, and since Corypheus' defeat, Ellana had far more dealings with nobility than she ever thought she would, but Alistair was, by far, her favorite to meet these days.

For very specific reasons.

"Once I regain my dignity," he pouted. 

"I don't think I have that long to wait," she joked.

The laugh that followed—along with more splashing before he finally joined her on dry land—told her enough that he was not upset with the turn of events.

"My advisors are going to stop inviting the Inquisition for meetings one of these days," he muttered against her neck while fumbling with the knot she asked for help with.

"Mine might stop accepting them first," she laughed before wiggling free from Alistair and the dress, and small clothes, weighed down with water. She also unstrapped a dagger from her thigh and unsheathed it to let it dry. It wouldn't do to let it rust.

"I don't believe we've ever ruined a dress before. Should I send a replacement to avoid your ambassador's wrath?"

"While I think she could be placated with such a gesture, please don't."

More elaborate dresses were not something Ellana Lavellan wished to own. The Dalish had no use for such finery; though, Josephine often told her that as Inquisitor she needed to make a good impression with the nobility she met—mostly the Orlesian nobles, admittedly—so the other woman would appreciate the gesture after the untimely end of the velvet dress, but no love was lost with it's ruined state.

"It will be the most garish thing you've ever seen. Covered in frills and puffy skirts and bright purple," he rambled on as she turned on him.

Pulling Alistair closer by his own soaked clothes, she shook her head. "And does the Inquisition need to return the favor for your ruined clothes, _your Majesty_? Something with silks and so very _Orlesian_ would be—"

He cut her off with a kiss while prying her hands free from his clothing, he pulled back, and she watched him with a smirk in place.

"I take that as a no?"

"Nothing Orlesian."

She giggled. Well, Orlesian fashion was overly elaborate for Alistair, she was certain. Fereldans were far simpler in their tastes.

"Maybe you should refuse to wear anything drenched, as well."

"My Lady Inquisitor," he stared with a smirk, "are you suggesting I join in your frolicking in the woods naked? The stories of the Dalish must be true, then."

Rolling her eyes with a smile on her lips, Ellana pulled her hands free from his. "I thought you liked our _frolicking_."

Ah, there it was. A slight blush spread across his face while she stood there and watched him start pulling at his own clothing.

"You are a wicked, _wicked_ woman, you know that right?"

"I try," she laughed.

It didn't take long for him to relieve himself of his clothing, standing there with a grin on his face before walking toward her and pulling her against him. The two of them used to each other now that permission to touch was no longer necessary. They stole what moments they could when they were together, and those were already few and far between enough that their disappearances when meeting again should come to no surprise to anyone.

At least no one commented publicly about it.

Ellana gasped as his hand slipped between her legs, taunting and teasing her into just enough of a reaction that she whined when he pulled his hand back. He was getting better at frustrating her in such ways. Growling she held his wrist but made no move to force his hand back, instead locking her gaze with his.

"You're awful," she said in a breathy tone.

"I try."

His repeated comment and smug grin caused her to laugh and press her head against his shoulder. This man would be the end of her.

Alistair twisted his wrist in her hold to pull free and guide her down as he sat on the ground with his back against a tree and pulled her into his lap. At this opportunity, she wasted no time in shifting against him and pulling a groan from his lips. His hands immediately took hold of her hips and she smirked as she leaned forward, lifting herself off his lap slightly, her hair curtaining their faces for a brief moment as she pressed her forehead against his before pulling back and taunting while sliding herself against him. If he was allowed to tease, then so was she. Apparently he disagreed with her logic and rocked his hips up to meet hers, making her decide that they wasted enough time. They certainly did not have all the time in the world, so their little affairs were never drawn out as long as they wished.

Such was the way of the world.

Sliding down onto him, Ellana felt herself pleasantly filled as she raked her nails over his shoulders while his dug into her hips and kept her in place for a long moment before they decided to move.

It was quick and nearly frenzied with their movements, but they still savored the moment, Alistair finishing a few seconds after Ellana with her tightening around him—and biting into his shoulder to keep quiet—preventing any attempt to draw out his own orgasm.

Panting against his neck, the Dalish woman knew they should both return soon or risk having a search party sent after them and being found like this, but she couldn't bring herself to care enough to pull away. Feeling a hand brush away her hair from her face, Ellana glanced up to see a pleased little grin on Alistair's lips. It was moments like this when he looked like the weight of the kingdom wasn't pressing down on him without hope of relief. Lifting her head she offered a small smile, only to find herself brought into a kiss. It was short and with a tenderness that she had never experienced in all her years. It was as if—

Lifting herself from his lap, she stumbled slightly as her legs shook from the exertion. Laughing at her own clumsiness, she used the tree to support her while she tried getting her balance back. 

He wasted no time in standing and wrapping an arm around her, but she couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up. There would certainly be whispers around his court about the wicked ways of the Dalish if they ever found out what they did in the woods.

"If I didn't know better, I would suspect your laughter to be about my performance," he teased while pressing his nose to her hair. His hand resting low on her hip while his thumb rubbed against her skin. 

He always seemed to enjoy lingering touches after their trysts.

"Of course not," she said while trying to stifle her laughs. "Just that a Dalish took the King into the woods and convinced him to 'frolic' naked among the trees. I've made the rumors of my people true in a way."

He chuckled at her comment and held her until she pulled free, certain she could stand on her own two legs without any trouble.

"As if no one else in the history of all of Thedas has ever had sex outside," he added sarcastically.

Ellana shook her head in amusement as she picked up his trousers and tossed them at him. "While I'm certain many others have done so, they will certainly focus on my being Dalish in this situation. Not that it matters, really. Worse could certainly be said."

Scrunching up her nose at the fact that the dress was still soaked, she knew wandering back in her small clothes was completely out of the question. Josephine would never let her hear the end of it if she did. Once she was fully dressed again—and looking every bit like a drowned rat, in her opinion, if her reflection in the water was any indication—she picked up dagger and lifted the waterlogged skirt and strapped it back to her thigh. No need to alert the nobles that she was carrying around a weapon when some already feared her for not only her race, but as the Inquisitor.

And reality came flooding back.

"Time to return to our duties, it seems," she sighed.

Some of the weight appeared to return to Alistair as she watched while he finished dressing. His sigh followed hers and he nodded in agreement. There was no true escape from their responsibilities. Picking up her shoes in one hand, with no intention to put them back on so soon, Ellana turned in the direction they came from. The temptation to run off into the woods and hide away from the world of politics and responsibilities was there, but she could never do that. She was not some child with no concern for the world around her.

A hand gripping hers pulled Ellana from her thoughts, and beside her she saw Alistair with a small smile as he tugged her hand to lead them back. She would have to be content with the little moments they could steal away from the world around them.

"Shall we?" he asked.

Smiling slightly, she nodded and followed his lead.

At least she could look forward to the scandalized looks from the nobles when they showed up half drenched.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured this could fall in a world state where the Warden romanced one of the other three companions and had Alistair rule alone.
> 
> And I'll go down with this ship alone if I must.


End file.
